James Christianson
James Christianson is a Lieutenant Commander in the Systems Alliance, as Commanding officer of the SSV Midway (as of 2185). James Christianson is also the third Human Spectre, following the induction of both Commander Shepard, and Lt. Commander Ashley Williams following the Reaper Incursion. Christianson soon fights in what would be known as "The Second Galactic War" following Shepard's Decisions from Mass Effect 3. Though keeps the rank of Lt. Commander throughout the saga. Profile James Christianson was born on June 30th, 2157 on Planet Earth. As a young child, James was exposed to massive amounts of Element Zero after an incident in New York City involving the explosion an experimental Element Zero reactor in 2160. His mother was killed in the accident, and he was forced to live with his father; Colonel Robert Christianson of the SSV Kangchenjunga, which was stationed in New York Harbor at the time. From age 3, he grew up in space with his father on board multiple ships. Though he returned to the SSV Kangchenjunga occasionally and at the age of 17, signed up for the Systems Alliance. Though he trained a whole year before basic training until he became 18 in 2175, following in his father's footsteps. In 2176, Christianson enlisted in the Alliance Navy as a Marine after high school and was assigned to the Recruit Training Depot in San Diego. During training, Sgt. Christianson was certified proficient with the M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle and standard to heavy-weight combat hardsuits. He also completed certification in zero-gravity aboard Gagarin Station in the Sol Cluster. For Hostile Environment Assault Training, He was assigned to Fort Charles Upham on Saturn's moon, Titan, where he was awarded two commendations: for his boldness in assault techniques in a field exercise simulating an attack on turian point defense emplacements, and for expert survival skills on an unknown hostile environment simulating surviving a crash landing. Drill Instructor Gunnery Chief Ellison noted his constant endurance and brash instincts, and promoted him to Lieutenant and squad leader of the 205th Infantry after observing how he taught less skilled marines. His platoon had logged numerous complaints that his training was rigorous and tough, though these were ignored by Ellison as he was following the rules. Christianson soon began to receive positive feedback and even praise from his units after basic training. After basic training, he arrived at Jon Grissom Academy for six weeks of Military Biotic Training, it was an experimental program for military personnel to train the use of biotics to military officers and soldiers. Though this was the first and final time this would happen, James opened accepted the classes and surpassed greatly compared to other Adepts and Vanguards. James soon was certified as a Military Biotic Marine (MBM) which only included 45 other graduates and held little to no degree to the Alliance brass. Battle of the Citadel; 2183 During the Battle of the Citadel, The SSV Midway was part of Tenth Fleet following the SSV Kangchenjunga into battle. The Midway, being the fastest ship, was to provide a distraction while the main guns of the Kangchenjunga charged. The Midway did a splendid job until a rogue laser ripped through the Fifth Fleet and struck the SSV Midway's flight path causing major damage to the side. At that time, Christianson was getting ready to fight fires aboard in the Drive Core when the side of the ship ripped open and sucke out into the Citadel. He landed on a building roughly and sprained his leg, His oxygen breather mask protected him from death as husks began to take the roof. He held them off, and eventually made it to ground floor where a group of geth were waiting. James blew open the door and threw a grenade, one exploded and catching two in the blaze. He then charged out and used a Nova charge, the geth were destroyed. He fell to the ground and remembered his leg, he began to crawl and saw the whole fight. He laid against a nearby wall, killing any geth that came towards him. An unknown man found him and took him to safety. After Soviereign was destroyed, his crew found him and told him that the SSV Midway would be undergoing repairs and would be grounded for the next two years. Horizon; 2185 In 2185, Christianson was assigned to a garrison on Horizon during the Collector Crisis. At this time he was still leading the 205th Infantry. He, along with Ashley Williams, were on a covert assignment to see who was abducting colonists throughout the Terminus Systems. Ashley suspected it was Cerberus, having meet them the previous year. She also mentioned a lot about Shepard around him and telling him how much she reminded her of him. Ashley and him soon had a dropping out after an intense argument about suspicions. She suspected him of being a worker of Cerberus after he revealed he believed rumors that the colonists were being abducted by someone else. During an unscheduled evening patrol, he began to realize that the power was out and that communications were down, both of these being signs of disappearing colonies. Soon, the swarm came. He tried to call Ashley and the Alliance but got no response (As mentioned before, the radios were down). In a bit of heroism, he managed to gather a group of colonists into an Alliance Vehicle Garage and lock the door and preventing the swarms from entering. He told the colonists to enter the M35 Makos inside the garage in case the doors didn't hold and don't open until he said so. Afterwards, He, along with five armed civilians, swept the colony for survivors. After finding most of them, Christianson waited until Alliance Military arrived to take them off world. He was the only surviving soldier of the 205th Infantry, and was less than proud of it. He earned a commendation and medal for his bravery and sacrifice, the surviving colonists soon built a memorial on Horizon calling it "The Christianson Wall" which held the names of all those abducted. He and Williams managed to clean up the colony before Christianson was sent to another post to begin training the new 205th Infantry, as the previous ones were all confirmed missing in action. Shortly after returning to the Citadel, Christianson was given the SSV Midway to investigate the Collectors in the Terminus Systems and was told about Shepard who was doing the same thing. He traveled around the Terminus Systems until finally finding a Geth/Reaper ship, from what Alliance Brass was hearing that the only way to defeat the Collecters was to get Reaper Technology and soon boarded the ship. Aboard the Reaper they realized what the colonists were being used for, and that Kingfish had been removed from his core long ago to be placed in a Human-Reaper. Shocked at this, Christianson ordered that they find the Reaper IFF as soon as possible as their was now a chance that the colonists were still alive. They soon found it, but it was cracked and fractured. Angered by this, he placed it in his pocket and walked back to the ship and letting A.N.I.T.A. handling it. She was able to fix and test it, unlike the Collector Ship and other Reaper there was no security code and thus it was fully operational. The Alliance Military wouldn't let the SSV Midway enter the Omega 4 Relay though, due to the "High Chance of Death". He managed to sneak passed and enter the Galactic Core, only to see the Normandy recieve heavy fire. Keith managed to redirect that fire onto them as they were more built for it and causing a distraction, but got more damage than expected and was forced to retreat once the Normandy crashlanded on the Collector Base back to Omega. Where the SSV Midway was repaired, there Admiral Mikhailovich showed his displasure of disobeying orders and stripped him of his rank and ship, grounding him on Earth with the Alliance Earth Defense Force as a Gunnery Chief. Reaper Incursion of 2186 Before the Reaper assault on Earth, Christianson was grounded to serve with the Alliance Earth Defense Force under the command of the Systems Alliance. Unable to do much else as the SSV Midway was being prepped for battle against the Reapers by getting newer plating and stronger cannons. Christianson, having fought Reapers before, knew they would be there soon. Stationed in Queens, New York City, He served as an analyst as well as soldier for the Defense Force on Earth while the SSV Midway received extensive modifications to help it fight the Reapers. When the United Kingdom was struck without warning, New York soon followed as Reapers took control of the Empire State Building and the Harbor. Christianson, along with his grounded team, ran out of the Defense Building before it was torn in half and blown up by a Reaper Laser. While trying to reach the SSV Midway, James was caught off guard by the explosion of the SSV Kangchenjunga. He became seriously injured by burns by the nearby explosion, and told the Midway to come back for him and ordered them to leave and help Shepard. His crew left to find Shepard while he fought off Cannibals in the harbor. He was soon saved by his commanding officer, Cecil Zachary and brought to the New York Library which was now a military operations base. After a few days, Christianson recieves a video of Cecil killing innocents outside the Stock Market Building. When he confronted him, Cecil threw a shock wave at him and turned his omni-tool asking for an extraction. As James chased Cecil to the roof, he overheard their conversation about the Reapers and how Cecil was actually an agent for Cerberus. James met him on the roof and Cecil shows that he has a bomb and isn't afraid to blow the whole building up. James shoots the detonator out of his hand and the two fight. After the fight, Cecil is breathless and laying on the ground as James places his foot on his chest and says a prayer before shooting him in the head, killing Cecil. He deactivates the bomb and gets a message of a massive assault in London, led by Shepard and Admiral Anderson. He loads the bomb onto a shuttle and gets a few soldiers, the rest hold their last stand as survivors are shuttled off Earth, about 22% Survive. When he arrived, the bomb was dropped on a Reaper, killing it but the shuttle was caught in the blast and was thrown into the ground. Christianson survived, but was nearly struck by a Reaper laser. He saw the huge force heading for the tower to retake the Citadel and followed, suddenly a barrage of Reaper Lasers struck near the tower devastating the whole unit including Shepard and Anderson. Christianson got the worse of it, both by the heat of the laser and the explosion of a Mako. As he regained consciousness, he found a piece of shrapnel had broke into his hip and his leg. Using the last ounces of will he had, he stood up. He called for Shepard who he saw laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding out. Christianson walked over and introduced himself for the first (and final) time. He helped Shepard to his feet through talking, and told him that he lost a lot of good men and wasn't afraid to die anymore. Shepard handed him a pistol and the two shot their way into the beam of light to the Citadel. James didn't fully make it and collapsed on the ground. He told Shepard to go without him and that he'll have his back here on Earth. As Shepard disappeared into the light, a Reaper's leg crashed nearby and James looks up at it leaning against the leg of the tower with just a pistol and loads a thermal clip and fires at it as it readies to fire. On his last shot, the Reaper's face explodes from a missile and his eyes glaze over as Systems Alliance members retake London. A medic finds him and as his voice fades in blurriness, he can be heard saying his condition is critical and he's not gonna make it. Christianson then sees the Crucible's effect, annihilating the Reapers but destroying the Citadel. The Mass Relay's remain and a new DNA is created in which contains human and synthetic properties. The galaxy is saved as James passes out, only to reawaken in a med-bay hospital in New York Harbor. Second Galactic Conflict; 2194 At this time, Christianson retired from the Systems Alliance and was staying on Earth helping rebuild. At this time, the Citadel had been long destroyed and a newer form of satellite called "Thermopylae" was being built, and near completion. As the rebuilding process halfway to completion and no more sign of retaliation from the Reapers (since they were neither Destroyed or "Converted" as a workforce), only one species stood. Since the end of the Genophage Tuchanka recovered faster as it believed, the krogan now masters of their homeworld began to question their "aid" to the Systems Alliance and voices were raised especially by Urdnot Wreav/Wrex that the krogan be given a seat for their services as well as a role in the Galactic community. But the Council recovering itself from the Reapers and Cerberus are reluctant to sponsor a krogan councilor due to their demanding and aggressive nature that could off balance the rebuilding process and would soon try and take on the Salarian Union as a punishment for creating the genophage, Urdnot Wreav/Wrex perceived this as a betrayal and began to pressure the council to consider it as an obsolete issue and the krogans have in fact risen from their own Dark Chapter and be given a role in par with the turians as peacekeepers, but the Council could'nt trust krogan judgement due to their wreckless reputation. With no incoming response Urdnot Wreav/Wrex declared an all out war targeting first the Salarian Union then their former ally, the Turian Hierarchy initiating the Second Galactic Conflict or the Krogan incursions. Appearance James Christianson is a musclar well built man with an average height and blue eyes. He has a shaven head and stubble covering his chin and upper lip. He has a large tattoo on his right arm that resembles a unit of men, and a group of names and ending on the back of his hand, a planet with a banner that reads "Remember Horizon" on it. Through, there are names of those that weren't on Horizon so it is suspected that it is a list of people he knew at one point. Christianson's outfit remains the same, when onboard the ship it is a classic Colonel's uniform. A dark blue uniform with three silver bars on each shoulder and three medals on his right pocket and his name plate on the left. During combat, he relies heavily on his shields as his armor is thin. It is a heavy golden colored steel over a black tanktop and black pants. His belt holds ammo and a holster for his M-5 Phalanx. Personality --- Biotic Abilities James shows a mastery over his biotic abilities. Using them well in combat and stealth situations, James knows various types of biotic skills: *'Radius Charge: Rank 4' - Hit up to 2 additional targets within 2 meters of the impact point. *'Pierce Nova: Rank 6' - Increase recharge speed of all powers by 25% for 15s. *'Shockwave : Rank 3' - Damage: 250; Force: 720 N; Radius: 2m. *'Singularity: Rank 1' - Create a sphere of dark energy that traps and dangles enemies caught in its field *'Detonate Throw: Rank 5' - Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50%. Regular Skills *'Assault Mastery Power Intensity: Rank 6' - Increase power damage bonus by 15%, Increase power duration and force by 25%. *'Melee Damage Fitness: Rank 3' - Increase melee damage by 15%. *'Incediary Ammo: Rank 2' - Improves the odds of panicking an enemy by 15%. Weapons *An M-8 Avenger with Precision Scope and Stability Damper . *An M-5 Phalanx with Magazine Upgrade and High Caliber Barrel. *Grenades with Fusion Charges. *ML-77 Missile Launcher with Heat Seeking Missiles. Trivia *'James' is derived from the same Hebrew name as Jacob, meaning "heel" (in the Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau′s heel and later bought his birthright). *'Christianson' is a patronymic surname and an anglicized form of the Danish/Norwegian Christiansen. *In the Profile Reconstruction, he is a Vanguard; Spacer Pre Service History; and Sole Survivor even though he, and a few survivors escaped from Horizon. *The beginning of The Reaper Incursion is similar to that of Mass Effect 3, only he never met a Prothean Beacon, though he had a meeting with a Reaper. *His story of the Reaper Incursion is based off Shepard's ending combined with Anderson's responses from "How things were going". Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Articles by UndeadHero Category:N7 Category:Vanguard Category:Systems Alliance Navy